


Expanding the Team

by Pearisome



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baker!Jack, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Mutual Gaining, Nesting, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chub mccree, chubby chaser jesse, chubby gabe, chubby hanzo, failed dieting, feeder hanzo, ignorance, implied a/b/o au, intentional gaining, not so oblivious hanzo, slight feeder athena, sweet tooth, very fat mccree, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearisome/pseuds/Pearisome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pudgy cowboys, plump dragons, and portly rats, oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yeah, it's tootally the cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So pretty much the premise of this is that I get prompts from [Roundelet's](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/) [generator](http://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/ckprompts/), and try to write them out a little. If you like any of this, send them a thank you!
> 
> ~~
> 
>  
> 
> This time around we've got a prompt for an oblivious mccree who doesn't realize how much weight he's gained from stress eating (the gain was supposed to be abt 55lbs, but I kinda shrank that a bit, in the sake of 'believability' (also I suck at estimating weight))

McCree really needs to stop smoking. 

The idea of it isn’t exactly new, but he’s always ignored it, deciding that it was just easier to push it off for ‘later’, if not out-right scoffed at.

But now, as he desperately pants and huffs to catch his breath, struggling to keep up with the rest of the team, that’s all Jesse can really think about. The only thought that keeps running around and around his head, besides i’m going to die.

Ducking into one of the nearby doorways gets him a little time, pulls him mostly out of view and under cover. He gives a moan, still gasping, leaning against a wall heavily as he tries to recover. Is completely ignorant of the way, even resting his weight back like he is, his round, soft gut surges outward, pushing against his body armor and forcing it into a noticeable outward curve, plush flesh desperate for even an inch of extra space.

As his breathing starts to return to normal, one of McCree’s gloved hands is brought up, absently pressing at his softened jaw, thumb rubbing against the plump deposit of fat under his chin. Again under his raggy breath he groans. “Gotta quit this smokin’ ….”

Before he can get too comfortable, Jesse realizes where he is. That he’s been standing here for almost five minutes now, gathering his energy. He has to get moving again. The others’ll start to notice, and won’t it be just dandy if Mercy had this to tease him with every time he comes to get a check up?

With a sigh, Jesse shoves himself forward, forces himself into motion again. Doesn’t realize how the action causes his ass to almost wobble, even through the thick fabric of his pants.

Instead, he just turns his comm back on and lies, tries to hide his panting under his breath and says he got caught up in a dead end, and’ll catch on up to them real quick.

~

After the mission, which went off successfully, even if Jesse was lagging behind through most of it, McCree makes sure to give everyone his small, proud smile and at least a ‘good work out there, partner!’, before he heads back to his room to ‘unwind’, where he’s sure there’ll be a mountain of archival work waiting for him.

Ever since the recall, or more accurately the attack on Gibraltar that had, in ways caused the recall, Athena has been decrypting files from the old Overwatch, and had requested a second opinion on what was useful to keep ‘on hand’, and what could be filed away for reference. As the only member of Blackwatch still on the team, Jesse’d volunteered to sort through the overflow of, mostly useless, information. The thought of any of the others going through all of that, seeing the things that had been done, the horrible shit some of his teammates, former teammates, did, makes something in his stomach knot in worry.

The first thing he does, once the door shuts behind him, is strip out of the heavy body armor, eager to be free of it’s tight confines. As soon as the armor is peeled off of him, his soft flesh surges forward, belly flopping out to full size, thighs jiggling with effort and ass seeming to almost swell outward as it’s freed. The whole base is hot and it’s just a bit muggy outside, enough that, combined with the exertion from earlier, he’s practically coated in sweat on top of being sore, giving him a convenient excuse to take a nice hot shower and cool off before he gets to work. After he gets a treat from the little mini kitchen attached to his bedroom (three, maybe five-ish, of those sweet little oatmeal pies Angie tried to hide from the last time they went for groceries), the mission today has left him _starving_ for something just oozing sugar. 

Once his hunger is sufficiently dulled, Jesse strips the rest of the way and climbs into the shower. Absently runs a hand across his soft, pliable belly, rubbing up underneath it with a content groan, letting the round tummy fall and bounce for several moments before stepping into the steam, sighing in relief. Once he’s adequately clean, he dries off, slipping into a tee Reinhardt had gotten him at some point that says ‘I am an experience’. It’d fit fairly well about a month ago, but now struggles to so much as cover his navel, which he’s pretty sure is just from being washed too much. Probably. He also pulls on a pair of soft plaid pajama bottoms, letting the elastic slip below his waist where it’s more comfortable.

Then he plops himself down in the office chair, deaf to it’s groan of complaint, a fresh bag of chocolatey candy at one hand to help him through the monotonous work. Glancing at the clock, Jesse figures he has about an hour or so before Reinhardt or Lena has dinner ready.

~

Much later, McCree is standing against the railing of one of the overlooks, looking out at the ocean, at the waves, and trying to ignore his twitchy fingers. Jesse’s plump belly is pressed against the cool metal, not quite insulated by the soft fabric fabric of his t-shirt, which can’t reach far enough, the soft flesh overflowing onto the railing, making a nice place to rest his hands while he’s struggling to not feel so desperate for nicotine. When he’d mentioned that he was thinking about quitting over dinner, in response to some comment someone had made about how gross it is that smoking is still such a widespread habit, Angela had outright crowed in delight, had even promised to bake him a cake if he was serious (to which McCree remembers making some comment about wanting angel food cake), and even Hanzo had seemed impressed. So here he is. Committed to doing this, with everyone seemingly ready to embrace him if he needs it. Which he will.

It’s getting dark, and starting to grow cold, and Jesse takes a few more breaths before turning to go back inside, hands still absently folded against his protruding stomach.

So far so good. He’s not yet hurting, struggling certainly, but he hasn’t given in yet, and that’s a nice, pleasing victory. In fact….

In fact, Jesse feels so proud of himself for holding out so far, he decides to go treat himself to some of the ice cream sitting in the mess hall freezer. And maybe another handful or so of his snack cakes when he gets back to his room.


	2. Early Morning Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So pretty much the premise of this is that I get prompts from [Roundelet's](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/) [generator](http://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/ckprompts/), and try to write them out a little. If you like any of this, send them a thank you!
> 
> ~~
> 
> This time around we've got a prompt for hanzo needing some help getting his pants to work, and I think it came out pretty good!

Hanzo Shimada is currently in the bedroom of the little studio apartment he and Jesse McCree share. With the door closed tightly behind him. Thankfully, mercifully, alone.

Jesse is in the kitchen, making breakfast, likely pancakes. Thick, fluffy mounds of batter, with plump links of sausage and sweet, tangy fruit on the side. Or french toast, hot and sweet and doughy, smothered in rich butter and drowned in thick, sugary syrup, crisp bacon on the side and some of the dense, buttery biscuits Jesse is fond of making. Or perhaps, if today is to be a special occasion, an omelet, with thick, fluffy eggs and succulent ham, gooey cheese...

Right now, Hanzo isn’t thinking about that. Is trying not to think about that. Is focusing just on getting ready for the day.

Aside from his classes, there’s nothing really planned for today, so he just wears a t-shirt, something loose and generous. Pulls his hair back into a ponytail, glancing over briefly to be sure it looks neat, forcing himself to not get caught on his rounding profile.

And then comes the hard part. Pants.

On most days, he can just slide into a comfortable pair of pajamas, not having to worry about making sure anything fits until much later in the day, when he has more important things to think about. When it won’t bother him quite so much.

But today, today he has an early class. Has to be in before noon (much to Jesse’s bemusement). Today he has to face the fact that his wardrobe is steadily shrinking with a fresh mind, and all the time in the world to get ready.

A deep breath. He focuses on maintaining control of his emotions. The waist of the pants slides quicky up his legs, enveloping him easily, right up to his thighs. There, things start to get tight.

His plump, fleshy thighs are a struggle to force into the legs of the pants, the thick fabric biting into the soft flesh as Hanzo struggles to pull them up a little bit higher. As a last effort, since he can’t really suck in the burgeoning ass that’s the real problem at the moment, he bounces up onto the balls of his feet to try to get some momentum behind his tugging, and, predictably, all it really does is make his thick, sprawling belly jiggle and bounce right along with him, sides wobbling and ripples spreading up to his chest with the movement.

Hanzo sighs. Stills, and absently lifts his tummy with one hand, still pulling at the waist of his pants with the other, trying to get it up those last few inches. If he can just get it to…

By this point, he’s sort of holding his breath in concentration, face going red with both effort and embarrassment. How could he let himself get this way?

The answer comes in the form of a soft rapping on the closed door, a few precious seconds more of privacy. And then it slowly slides open.

Hanzo does not move, can’t really do anything other than slowly move his hands, shifting to continue stubbornly tugging at waist of his pants. He can’t let Jesse see how much he’s struggling just to contain his swollen body.

Behind him, Jesse makes a soft, appreciative sound, slippered feet softly shuffling across the floor as he approaches.

“Now isn’t this just a sight?” His deep voice rustles in Hanzo’s ear, thick, warm arms drifting across the shorter man’s doughy sides, coming to rest heavily at his softening chest. The cowboy rests his chin in the crook of Hanzo’s soft neck.

Hanzo just sighs, still momentarily lost in thought. Jesse smells faintly of whatever meat he’s been cooking, and it’s making his pillowy stomach, which bulges out and around his fingers defiantly, rumble hungrily. Of course. How else would he end up in a situation like this if it weren’t for his weakness for the american’s cooking? How else but the endless comfort of his warm cozy bed and thick, strong body, and rich, delicious food…

Eventually he manages to find words, words that won’t make him come off as insecure, speaking calmly and not squirming away from Jesse, just closing his eyes and leaning his head back against him instead. “I’d hoped to be dressed before breakfast was ready.”

A gentle chuckle at that. One of Jesse’s hands absently falls to rest alongside Hanzo’s wide belly. “Well, y’almost made it. The biscuits need some time to cool, so I bet we could get you finished up just in time…” His beard tickles against Hanzo’s neck, and all Hanzo can do is fight hard not to smile, still holding onto the sides of his pants, not quite trying to pull them up anymore, just holding them in place. Jesse is warm against his back, and Hanzo finds himself sighing in contentment.

“Alright.” He says, quietly. Jesse, whether he realizes it or not, gives a small sound of satisfaction before he lets go. Allows Hanzo to turn around to face him, giving a small, fond smirk.

For his part, Hanzo allows a portion of the soft smile to appear in return, before returning to the task at hand. His voice is firm, focused. “I need you to help me pull them up, alright?”

Jesse nods, and gives him a small kiss before leaning down to grab at the sides of Hanzo’s pants. Hanzo tsks, and moves them around behind him where the problem is worse (with only slight embarrassment). Then he takes hold of the ends near the zipper, looking back up at Jesse and blushing slightly from the wolfish grin being beamed down at him.

“Ready?” Jesse lets him nod before starting to tug and pull, almost yanking Hanzo off balance as he pulls a little harder and a little harder. Hanzo holds onto his end of the pants, giving little gasps and grunts, and then they stop. 

The waist of the pants has slid up enough that they should stay on fairly well without his help, now, and that’s enough for Hanzo. He gently pushes Jesse’s hands away when they linger, unable to stop himself from smirking. 

Hanzo’s hands meet under his heavy stomach, he gives a small grunt as he tries to get the edges of the button to meet, holding in his breath. 

The chuckle Jesse can’t hold back as he does so is enough to make Hanzo let go, glaring up at him as he throws his hands down in mock frustration, as if to say _‘this is your fault, anyway.’_

Instead of panicking and pretending not to see, as he had a few months ago when the first of this began to show- Hanzo’s softening middle, his thickening waist, and instead of overcompensating and drowning Hanzo in attention and reassurances, as he had just weeks ago when this could no longer be ignored, Hanzo’s belly rolling out into his lap, which has itself grown wide and soft, his proud, narrow chin growing soft and round, instead of either of these, Jesse just chuckles again, soft and loving, and slowly bends down to press a kiss to one of Hanzo’s dark stretch marks, before he starts to pull the ends of the shorter man’s pants together, buttoning the strained fabric with a soft grunt, his response clear and gentle, _‘yeah, and?’_


	3. Hanzo Shimada: actually just a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So pretty much the premise of this is that I get prompts from [Roundelet's](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/) [generator](http://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/ckprompts/), and try to write them out a little. If you like any of this, send them a thank you!
> 
> ~~
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the break, I had a different prompt that I beat myself over head with for like two weeks trying to make it work before I gave up.
> 
> This time, we have a prompt for Jesse's partner using his belly as a pillow, I hope you like it!

“Hanzo.” Jesse’s voice is soft, sleep worn. “What’re you doin’?”

He’s lying on his back in bed, not quite ready for sleep just yet, but certainly up for some cuddling. Has been trying to focus on the tablet he’d been reading from for the better part of an hour. Had been waiting for Hanzo to come to bed.

And then Hanzo had decided to come and lie across his stomach.

Well, it’s really just that his head is propped up on Jesse’s protruding belly. The rest of him is sprawled out behind across the bed, ankles dangling out in mid-air. The archer is dressed in loose cotton, a white t and baggy pajama pants, and holds his index finger up in response, not moving his headphones or looking away from whatever drama he’s watching on his screen. Instead, he just keeps lying there, probably wanting to finish the rest of his episode.

Jesse huffs in response. Considers shifting over to his side in protest. In the end he just holds still, and sets his book aside. Closes his eyes and sighs, deciding to just wait this out.

A few minutes pass, and Hanzo huffs amusedly at his show, absently kneading at Jesse’s belly with one hand. He smirks, and eventually puts the tablet away, once his show is over. Turns to Jesse slowly, almost lazily.

“Yes?”

The archer bears a delicate smile, not moving his head from it’s perch on Jesse’s plush abdomen.

Jesse rolls his eyes again. Gives a snort, watching Hanzo make a show of being quite cozy. “You had to lie down right there? Couldn’t find some place more comfortable for both’a us?”

Hanzo’s only response is grin at first, and then he continues to pet at Jesse’s plump midsection. “But it’s so soft, Jesse…”

The archer gives a devilish grin, grabbing hold. “Besides, it’s not as if it’s going anywhere, is it? We must find some way to make use of your rampant gluttony...”

“An’ what if I decide to lose some of this, huh?” Jesse is barely allowed to get a few words out before Hanzo laughs; a sound he would have thought cold and unforgiving once, but now he can hear how the rough edge to it would normally embarrass him, how fond he is.

“I could.” He grunts, sitting up somewhat. “Not sayin’ I’d wanna, but I could.”

With a smirk, he reaches out for Hanzo, pawing at his soft midsection. “‘Sides, I’m not the only one who’s let himself go a little lately…”

Hanzo gives a snort, responding in a confident tone that Jesse knows too well to trust. “Oh please. _This_ ,” he shifts, allowing the full extent of his softened body to come into view; smaller than Jesse for sure, but deliciously plump all the same, “was entirely intentional.”

Jesse chuckles. Allows Hanzo to show off. Doesn’t bother hiding the arousal in his crooked grin. “Well yeah, but I sure didn’t end up like this on accident either.” Hanzo gives him a Look at that, and Jesse outright cackles, sitting up further and puffing his belly out to full size. 

“Really. I know the cinnamon buns and the ice cream, and the chocolate, an all are great, real delicious an I love em, but darlin’...” He’s lowering his voice, watching Hanzo get drawn into his words, letting a smile curve his lips.

“D’ya really think I’d’a had _quite_ so many if I didn’t know what it’d do ta you?” He teases, watching Hanzo’s cheeks turn ever-so-slightly pink. With a grin, Jesse grabs for him, tossing his forgotten tablet aside so he can pull Hanzo towards him, curling against the flustered archer.

“Sweetheart, I know you love my softer parts.” His voice is gruff, low and tender. “Course you do, who wouldn’t? I’d just like a little warnin’ before ya plop yerself down on ma gut, s’all.”

In response, Hanzo gives a muffled apology, curling his fingers against Jesse’s soft belly and allowing himself to be curled against him as the two slowly drift off to sleep.


	4. How long until this is just porn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uggghhh this took foreever.... 
> 
> I'm really sorry this took over two months to put together, and I'm also really sorry the next one will probably take just as long. I'm going through some writer's block right now, and life's just... shitty.
> 
> This would have been a lot longer, and a lot steamier (hence the title), but I ended up cutting out that bit in favor of actually getting this out this year, and moving onto something that doesn't make me sick to look at. Maybe one day when all this shit has cleared up, I'll come back and make this more coherent, but for now, here's what I've got.
> 
> Original prompt from [Roundelet's](http://roundelet.tumblr.com/) [generator](http://ficprompt.hazeltw.me/ckprompts/):  
> Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, Chubby Gabriel, Established Relationship, Miscommunications, Insecure Gabriel  
> They've never talked about it, but Gabriel can take a hint. And, by the way he stares at his belly whenever Gabriel takes off his shirt, it's obvious that Jack is annoyed about the weight he's put on.  
> So Gabriel goes on a diet. It's been four weeks, and even though he is miserable on this new diet, Gabriel just imagines how happy Jack will be when he's down 25 pounds.

Carefully, deliberately, Gabe folds his arms over his belly. Stays put, even as his gut gives a needy growl. There will be no snacks, not today.

 

Nor any in the foreseeable future, if Gabe can’t manage to get rid of some of the pudge that’s settled around his middle, sides, and ass lately.

 

Really, it’s Jack’s fault. As ever. The goddamn hypocrite had the audacity to shower Gabe in treats, to overwhelm him with fresh pies and cakes and cookies, and not say a damn thing whenever Gabe ate any of it. 

 

But he’ll sure stare whenever Gabe undresses, trace the soft, growing curve of his stomach over with his eyes over the course of weeks and months, silently mocking Gabe for having gotten so big in the first place.

 

He doesn’t say anything, however. Doesn’t have to.

 

Gabe can just _tell_ , from the way he looks at him, _stares_ outright at his belly and little else whenever Gabe dares to bare it, as if he just can’t look away. If it bothers him so much, he really should just come out and say it.

 

And yet he doesn’t. 

 

Gabe’s been at this for about a month now, denying himself all the sweet treats and desserts Jack’s so helpfully supplied him with, forcing himself to ignore the cravings that had come from pushing them away. So far, there’s been little effect, but Jack will start to notice what he’s doing, soon. He’s been working a lot more lately, the bakery demanding more of his attention than normal, but he won’t be so absent forever.

 

Another gurgle from his belly distracts Gabe from his stewing. Makes him shift in his seat, actively struggling against the urge to go devour at least some of the huge, chocolatey cake Jack had left on the counter this morning, perhaps a few of the thick, gooey brownies from the night before. Ooh, or the artisan ice cream that’d gone out of date and is now sitting in their freezer, salted caramel and butter pecan.

 

With an audible grunt, Gabe tightens his hold on his middle. Leans forward, and flips on the TV, closing the laptop. He’s not going to be getting any work done like this, and he needs something to distract himself. He can think of some dumb click-bait worthy article later.

 

Jack’s shift is, hopefully, ending in half an hour, if he doesn’t end up staying later to cover someone. He’ll surely bring home an armful of new temptations, warm and fresh and smelling positively divine, and Gabe needs to keep his strength up until then. He can’t give in, not yet.

 

Not when he’s yet to make any notable progress.

 

So instead, Gabe just finds some mindless show to entertain him. Something to keep him busy, that won’t make him feel even _more_ hungry. Eventually he settles on an animal documentary, an exploration of various marine lifecycles.

 

Before Gabe realizes it, the door is creaking open and the show’s turned into something about the hunting patterns of wolves. Grunting, he shifts and sits up, flipping his laptop back open as his gut starts to pool between his legs, if just to provide another distraction if he needs it. 

 

“Gabe?” Jack calls, as he enters the apartment. Gabe can’t see him from over here, but he can smell the warm, fresh confection he’s brought with him, cinnamon and fresh vanilla, perhaps a hint of pumpkin spice, since it’s getting to be colder; Jack _knows_ he has a weakness for seasonal goodies.

 

Stomach gurgling painfully against his hands, Gabe gives a grunt. “Over here.” Pulls the laptop closer so he can start typing when Jack comes into the room. “I’ve still got work to do.”

 

Jack gives a dramatic sigh. “But Gaabe, I brought you a-” He goes quiet as he enters the kitchen, “a pie.” Gabe gives him a moment, just to see if he’s okay. When the silence turns out to be more than a pause, he heaves himself off of the couch and pads over, absently worrying on his lip.

 

“Jack?” His grunt is ornery but concerned. Hopefully he just got distracted by something, maybe even the thought of just how many sweets he’s been surrounding Gabe with lately. “Is everything alright?”

 

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, one hand still absently holding onto the side of his belly as if for comfort, Gabe finds Jack just standing there, arms indeed laden with a big, delicious-smelling pie, perfectly , and Gabe can almost see steam rising from it, so fresh and hot. Jack looks up at him, soft lips gathered in a worried frown. 

 

He turns to Gabe as Gabe nears, looking almost guilty. “Do you not like the stuff I’ve been bringing home?

 

Gabe gives him a flat look in response. “Of course I do. Jack, have you seen me?” His other hand comes up to rest against the other side of his belly, framing his chubby body perfectly, letting himself wobble for emphasis. “Think it’s clear I like your baking plenty.”

 

Jack’s expression goes straight from confused to worried. He sets the pie aside, but doesn’t move forward. Doesn’t reach out to try to hold onto Gabe just yet. “Gabe, you’re…” He doesn’t want to say it. Feels too _polite_ to point out how huge Gabe’s gotten. How in the way it is.

 

So, as usual, Gabe has to take the initiative. 

 

“I’m fat, Jack.” Gabe’s voice is flat, and he refuses to break eye contact. “I’m 47 pounds fatter than I was when we started dating, and you can’t fucking stand it. You can barely fucking _touch_ me, Jack, just say it.”

 

He takes a step forward, jiggling his belly with his hands for emphasis. His eyes have hardened, his mouth pursed in something dangerously close to a snarl. He’s not _angry_ , not yet, but Jack’s refusal to say anything is getting on his nerves.

 

Jack’s face is rapidly going pale, his mouth having fallen open, and he backs up a bit into the counter as Gabe moves forward. “Gabe, I don’t- 47 pounds?” His eyes do that fluttery thing they do when Gabe teases him. When he’s starting to get aroused. “It’s that much?”

 

A pause at that, Gabe can’t speak. Suddenly everything’s flipped, and Jack’s hungry eyes are rolling over his brimming belly. Gabe feels his face starting to heat up, and he almost takes a little step back. His not-snarl disintegrates, his mouth almost falling open.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He can’t bring himself to put any venom in his words. “Why-”

 

“I’m sorry!” Jack’s voice is small and higher pitched, panicked, and he writhes, pressing himself against the counter even more. “I didn’t mean to- I never intentionally… Did this to you.” His eyes are crinkling in the corners; he really is sorry, really thinks Gabe thinks he’s been intentionally fattening him up. “I just… You look so _good_ like this, and-”

 

“And you didn’t say anything.” Gabe manages to keep his voice calm. “I’ve been starving myself for a month now because I thought you couldn’t stand how fat I’m getting, and you’ve probably been getting off to it the whole time.” He takes another, smaller step forward. His hands haven’t moved, but they’re less hiding his belly and more framing it, spread to the sides and allowing his soft flesh to surge outward proudly.

 

“No, Gabe, I…” Jack’s face is starting to turn a lovely shade of pink, but he relaxes a little, not flattening himself against the counter like he’s afraid. “You’ve been what?” Suddenly he inches just the tiny bit forward, his hands reaching out in concern, but not touching, not yet, and his lips are pursed in worry again. Gabe feels his belly growl frustratedly in the silence before he speaks, god, that pie smells amazing. “For a month?”

 

He still hasn’t said it, hasn’t really _touched_ him yet, but Gabe can relax a little, and gives a smirk to put him at ease. “Well it feels like it at least. You keep bringing me all these _treats_...” He gives a groan, leaning away from Jack just a bit, just to give him a bit of space. “And I’m so hungry, with all of these temptations everywhere… How’m I supposed to resist, Jack? How can I stop myself when it all smells so good?” Just to tease him, to see how far this goes for him, Gabe gives another groan, a little breathier this time, watching Jack with interest as he puffs out his belly as much as he can, rubbing one side of it absently, as if he isn’t thinking about it. Jack says nothing, seems to be unable to move, going even redder.

 

Gabe gives a smirk, and takes a few steps over to the counter where all the treats are laid out. Clears a wide space for himself, and hefts his ass up so he can sit comfortably.

 

Jack stares at him, still frozen, at almost exact eye level with his navel, looking at Gabe with something like awe until Gabe gives him a look that says ‘well?’, and then he jolts forward.

 

His hands are almost trembling when he reaches for the brownies, cardboard rustling against the countertop. “W-Well you don’t have to do that, you know…” He’s at least got somewhere to start now, even if he is so much more unsure than usual. His voice is starting to waver adorably. “You look… God, Gabe, you look amazing…”

 

Gabe allows himself a content sigh at that, looking at Jack expectantly. Reaches for one of the brownies, gut rumbling audibly. He opens his mouth to speak, wanting to tease Jack more, needing to _make_ him say it, but he can’t quite get there. _‘Are you sure?’_ The words are on the tip of his tongue, the perfect playful tone in mind, the cheery smirk, _‘Don’t you think I’ve gotten a little big lately?’_. But they won’t come. All he can do is groan, god he’s so hungry.

 

Jack seems to grow just a bit bolder at that, pulling the box out of Gabe’s reach before he can take any. His mouth is formed in a small, twitchy smile, and Gabe stares down at him, grinning.

 

“Let me.” Jack says simply, a little too fast, and Gabe mock-frowns, before Jack picks out one of the brownies, a gooey one from the middle, and holds it out for him. The small, nervous smile that spreads tentatively at his lips, just a bit crooked, is beautiful, and Gabe can’t help but laugh gently at the sight. Soon, hopefully, he’ll make his move, he’ll have to. He leans forward, taking a bite of the brownie he’s offering up. 

 

“Mm…” He sighs, exaggerating just a bit, the brownie is stale and just a bit cold, peanut butter doing nothing to help the thick, chewy texture, but it’s still chocolatey and gooey once he gets past the outside, and Jack smiles up at him, bright and genuine, when he groans in appreciation, rubbing against his gut with one hand just to see what it does to Jack.

 

In response, Jack gives a low, needy groan, letting Gabe take another huge bite of the brownie, already fishing the next one out of the box, not tearing his eyes away from Gabe, mouth slack and hanging open just the slightest bit.

 

Gabe accepts the next bite, and the next, groaning softly, watching Jack slowly fall to pieces in front of him, eyes starting to glaze over in lust. Watching him continue not to touch him.

 

He stops Jack before he can reach for a fourth.

 

“Get me some milk?” He asks, shifting on the counter slightly. Smacks his lips to try to clear away the peanut butter.  
~  
Gabe gives a soft, moan, leaning against the couch luxuriously, legs spread to give his packed tummy as much room as possible. In response, Jack, who’s leaning over him and running his hands down Gabe’s belly, lovingly massaging and getting fully acquainted with it’s heft, gives a small grunt of alarm and looks up at him, eyes still half-glazed and hazy.

 

“How do you feel?” His voice is soft, gentle, he shifts slightly, even closer to Gabe.

 

Gabe gives him a lazy smile in return. “ _Huge_.” He sighs, as Jack continues to rub at his belly. “So fucking full…”

 

The grin Jack gives in return is warm, content. “Good.” A soft, appreciative moan. “You look so good…”

 

All Gabe can do at that is chuckle happily, as Jack goes back to kissing and playing with his soft gut, utterly content.


	5. update (not fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still alive! and still writing

Okay so I have good news and bad news....

The good news is that my drive is back, and I can write again, actually want to write instead of forcing myself to write maybe a paragraph at a time.

The bad news is, well, all of the chapters i'd been working on for this fic have been lost. For _ now, I've had 3 chapters in the works and have been slowly working on them when I could write on litlift. And then litlift's server went down and all of my data (as well as a lot of other, more productive people's data) was lost, probably forever. This is a huge blow to my drive, as I can only vaguely remember 70% of what I had written, and the act of going back and doing it all again is... exhausting.

long story short- updates are coming, but it might be a while, sorry about that.


	6. Breaking the Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! This was really fun to write and I was going to save it to post sometime next week when I had the next chapter started, but whatever. I feel confident enough that I can get it out pretty quickly to just give you guys this now, and you've been waiting long enough. The title is a reference to a different idea I was originally working with, which involved the gaining character trying to get through a plateau (obv.), I decided to keep it because it felt relevant meta-wise
> 
> Prompt: it’s getting inconvenient for jesse, getting turned on whenever he watches hanzo stuff himself. Especially when Hanzo’s been doing that a lot lately. The consequences of hanzo’s eating, which are all the more obvious by his growing tummy, aren’t exactly helping jesse’s situation
> 
> tbh this kind of feels like a better version of the last chapter? at least in terms of the way the conflict was resolved. maybe. i liked writing this a lot better, at least.
> 
> also, as I was rereading it to check for errors, I realized this could be interpreted as an a/b/o fic, with hanzo preparing for a heat, and it kind of makes more sense that way. so um. this is an a/b/o fic i guess.

Jesse bites at his lip, eyes locked tight to the sight before him. He can’t look away, can’t bear to tear his eyes away from Hanzo.

Hanzo, oblivious to Jesse’s dilemma, continues to pull at the various blankets and cushions on the couch, recreating his little nest so that it’s perfect. His wide, heavy belly hangs down from him blatantly as he does so, swinging gently as he moves, seemingly oblivious to it. Jesse has to shift one leg over the other as Hanzo turns, starting to take out the couch cushions so he can arrange them better to get maximum cushiness, and Jesse can see how his ass strains against the seams of his sweatpants.

He wants to go over there, touch all of his growing form. Feel how soft his body has become. Squeeze Hanzo’s ample chest with both hands, feeling how soft the thick muscle has likely become. How it has to have become, with the way it seems to ripple as Hanzo moves. How-

Hanzo is staring at him expectantly. Has one hand on his soft, pudgy hip, and Jesse can only blink at him for a second.

“Sorry darlin’,” he spreads a nervous grin across his face sheepishly, “didn’t catch that.”

Hanzo’s sharp eyes are fixed on him with blunt delight, he’s amused by Jesse’s distraction. “The pillows please.” He’s pointing to one of the two carefully arranged piles of pillows, these ones bigger and a little flatter, which will be set on the couch cushions.

Jesse gives a nod, feeling his face heat up. He starts to move, handing Hanzo the pillows one at a time. From here he can see the little bounce Hanzo’s tummy does when he takes the pillow and swings around to put it in place. He can see the softness lingering at his face, how his cheeks have started to round out just the faintest bit. Jesse can’t stop from giving a small sound of need, and stiffens. Tries to hide it by stretching, turning the sound into more of a sigh. Hanzo, having finished with the larger cushions, spreads a folded up sleeping bag over one side of the couch before turning to Jesse. Has a knowing look in his eye, as if he can tell just where Jesse’s mind is going.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, and the question sends a shiver down Jesse’s spine. Helpless, he nods, even though he isn’t really all that hungry yet. At least, not for food.

“S-Starvin’.” He manages to get out.

Hanzo gives a smirk and nods. Moves past Jesse, heading for the kitchen. “Good. Set up the table, please.”

Jesse gives a nod, stuttering into action. As is quickly becoming habit, he sets out plates, silverware, and two glasses. Leaves plenty of room on the table for food, all but certain that Hanzo will find some way to bring out a veritable feast to laden the table with. Will do his best to finish the entire thing off.

This is what’s been changing between them lately, how Hanzo’s become so endearingly soft and pudgy. How he seems not to have noticed yet, Jesse has no idea, but Hanzo so far has remained completely ignorant to his gain, or at least he hasn’t mentioned it to Jesse at all, and Jesse’s not yet willing to bring it up. It must be the speed this is all happening. Maybe when he starts to really outgrow his clothes he won’t be able to ignore how big he is, and Jesse will be forced to say something. Put his foot in his mouth trying to show Hanzo how much he loves how round he is.

“Jesse,” Hanzo interrupts his thoughts, suddenly very close behind him, “can you get out of the way, please?”

Jesse turns to see Hanzo with a large bowl of dumplings in hand, insistently looking up at him. He slides out of the way with a “Sorry ‘bout that,” and notes that the table has mostly filled up while he was worrying. Hanzo gives a small hum that says he’s finished, and sets the bowl down. Gestures for Jesse to sit.

Hanzo waits about 15 seconds after Jesse sits to start eating. Gives a small . Jesse feels his mouth go dry as he watches, gathering a small plate full of food just for looks. Is very thankful for the table blocking any view Hanzo might have of his crotch.

He sits there, watching Hanzo eat. Listening to him, running his eyes down the prominent curve of the belly that all but sits in his lap when he dares. Hanzo gives occasional glances to him as he eats, filling and refilling his plate constantly. Adjusts his legs after a long while, as his stomach starts to bloat. Jesse swallows, reaching for something to drink and continuing to poke at his food to put up the appearance of eating. Tries to drag his eyes away from Hanzo futilely.

Hanzo gives him a brief glance, catching his breath between plates, and then, when Jesse can’t bear to look any longer, he gives a grunt and starts to move again. Leans forward to pile more onto his plate.

Jesse shifts his legs. Tries to stay calm. Tries to put up the appearance of everything being fine and normal.

It takes him another fifteen minutes to finally break. Build up the confidence to speak. He takes a few tiny mouthfuls in the meantime, mouth feeling like it’s filled with sand. Hanzo’s started to slow down his gorging, breathing a little heavier than normal.

“H-Han?” Jesse’s voice sounds too soft to him. He looks up, unable to meet Hanzo’s eyes. Focuses on his plump cheeks instead, the soft grey streaking through his hair. “Are you, don’t you think this is enough?”

He wants to gesture to the mostly empty spread of food before him, but he can’t. His hands don’t want to move from his lap.

Hanzo’s eyebrows twitch. Jesse can’t decide if he looks upset or pleased, as if he’s waited for this. He takes a moment to think before he speaks, mouth pursing. “Do I think what is enough?” His mouth opens for a second but the closes, as if thinking better of it.

Everything in Jesse tells him to shut up. Just keep his damn mouth shut and enjoy a nice thing. But it’s too late. So he swallows, and takes a deep breath. Refuses to writhe under Hanzo’s oddly coy look, feeling his face heat up anyway. “A-All of this. The food, the-” The heavy, luxurious swell of his body. “Ain’t you full yet?”

Jesse can feel Hanzo’s gaze sharpen at that. Knows he’s put his foot in his mouth, but can’t speak to correct himself in time.

Hanzo spreads one hand along the side of his overfull bulging stomach. “No. Not yet, I’m… I’m not done yet.” There’s something else he’s not saying, something he’s assuming Jesse is picking up on. Jesse desperately wants him to say it.

A small nod. Jesse realizes he’s waiting for him to speak. He wants to apologize, needs to tell Hanzo he looks amazing, needs to make sure Hanzo knows he’s absolutely perfect, better than perfect, needs to-

“Alright.” His voice sounds strained even to his own ears. He sounds like he’s barely able to control himself. He is. “C’n I, can I help you, then? I-I wanna…” Words fail him. How does he say that he wants to see Hanzo eat even  _ more _ food, wants to feed him until he can’t stand, until he can scarcely breath, until there is no room in him for even a bite more? That he wants to curl around his incredibly bloated form and  _ touch _ , and  _ soothe _ , and  _ caress _ every last inch of him? Wants to watch all of the vast glut of food he’s eaten digest and pile onto his body, swelling him out with delightful pudge?

“Good.” Hanzo looks up at him with sharp, knowing eyes, startling him from his thoughts. Jesse feels a heavy weight lifting in his gut. “Then you can hand me that bowl over there.” He gestures toward a high bowl set near the other side of the table, not out of Hanzo’s reach, technically, but with how bloated he is, trying to do so would be very uncomfortable. “There should still be some tonkatsu left.”

Jesse can’t stop the giddy grin that spreads across his face at that, and he obeys. Is powerless to the warmth and ease that spreads through him as Hanzo allows him to spread his hand along his fleshy side as he hands Hanzo the bowl.


	7. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ughh, this took forever and I'm not satisfied with it at all, but I'm just going to keep going in circles trying to figure out how to fix it. It's bloated and feels like only a third of it is even devoted to any wg aspect, and I feel like that's a product of the prompt generator I've used to get the prompts for chapters thus far, so I'm just going to stop. Hopefully that'll help the next one feel less tedious.
> 
> (also mccree here is like the biggest character in this to date)

“I’m gonna miss you so much…” Jesse moans, pressing his face into Hanzo’s chest and trying to forget that he’s going on a very long mission. He’s very full from dinner, feels almost queasy with Hanzo curled against him like this, but he pushes past it. Can ignore the cramps that roll through him every now and then, or at least try to. “Wish you didn’t have to go…”

Hanzo gives a soft sound of agreement, holding tight to Jesse with one hand (fingers locking tight around the small roll at his side), the other curled around his face, pressing soft kisses to him, too soft and emotional like this for Jesse to bear. “There is no one else who can assure that the ****kawaguchi- gumi won’t be a problem.” He lets Jesse shift out of reach, a cramp rolling through his gut.

Jesse nods, straightening a bit, and pressing one hand to his belly with a groan. Sighs happily when Hanzon moves to start rubbing at it, soothing away his discomfort. “I know, I know. Ain’t gonna try to make ya stay.” A soft grunt, and he leans forward to press a kiss to Hanzo. “Don’t make it any easier, though.”

Hanzo smirks, and pushes Jesse back, forcing him to lie on his back so he can straddle his lap, still soothing at his overfed middle. “I will miss you too. Will you…. You’ll be alright while I’m gone, won’t you? I won’t come back to find you’ve allowed yourself to fall apart while I’m gone?”

Jesse gives a low chuckle, leaning forward to snatch another kiss. “Mn, I’ll probly be fine. Can’t promise nothin’, but…” He sighs contently, relaxing into Hanzo’s soothing touch. “Long as you promise to come home safe I’ll try to manage.”

“Good.” Hanzo’s trim beard tickles against Jesse’s clavicle as he kisses down his throat, slowly, languidly. “I can… I’ll be able to focus better, knowing that you’ll be alright here.” Again his fingers curl comfortably around the roll of Jesse’s belly, as if they belong there. As if no one can pry him away.

~

Jesse groans to himself, shifting forward and feeling his belly roll forward with him, sliding over his lap and growling at how long it’s been since he’s eaten. Jesse gives it a small pat, enjoying how pliant it is as he tries to wake up enough to go get some breakfast. Checks the clock, and gives another soft groan, longing to roll back into bed.

The date doesn’t register until he’s made it to his feet, shuffling around the room for some clothes that fit decently.

And then he realizes  _ Hanzo _ is coming home soon. Today. Likely before too much longer.

Suddenly Jesse’s search becomes all the more urgent. It’s been over a year and a half since Hanzo left, and he’s very eager to see him again. He needs to be presentable, wants to look his best when his fiance sees him. Wants him to see that any worrying he’d done had been in vain.

Jesse’s wide gut gives another low grumble, and he sighs. Sets one hand to it again, having found some pants that’ll at least hold him. Maybe. It’s been a while since he’s worn them.

Hanzo will be happy to see him, surely. Will take a little bit to get out of his shell, but he’s going to smother Jesse in attention once they’re in private. Probably will love how heavy Jesse’s gotten.

He glances at the clock. Grumbles to himself when he realizes that if he wants to get a decent breakfast in before Hanzo arrives he’s going to have to rush. Can’t shower beforehand like he’d wanted to. He starts climbing into the sweatpants, giving a soft sigh of contentment when he realizes they still have plenty of room. Might be too tight to pull up over the bottom of his stomach, but if he lets his heavy belly settle over the waistband they’re perfectly comfortable. Not that you can tell from looking at him, the way his belly spills over the, hanging down to his crotch, and his rolls seem to swallow the sides of the waistband. All he needs now is a shirt, preferably something that isn’t too worn out.

His phone is resting on the table by the bed, and buzzes gently before he can find a decent shirt. Jesse gives a grunt of acknowledgement and reaches for it. Pushes the blanket on the floor aside to root through the clean laundry pile for a shirt he likes.

There’s a new text waiting for him, from Hanzo.

‘ _ I cant wait to be home _ ’

Jesse blinks, smiling at the words for a second. It only takes a few seconds to think of what he wants to say in response.

‘ _ miss you too _ _   
_ _ <3 <3 _ ’

He doesn’t get a response from that, yet at least,but he doesn’t have the little ‘read’ symbol yet so that’s fine. Jesse slides the phone in his pocket at continues his search. The hat resting next to where the phone was is set aside for when he’s got a shirt.

Halfway down the pile there’s a shirt he picked up last week that should have room to spare Jesse smiles, and slips into it without difficulty, patting at his gurgling belly as he turns to leave, eager for breakfast. Feels his phone buzz as he does so, and absently pulls it out. 

He reads the text as he moves, too hungry not to rush. 

‘ _ I will be debfriefing as soon as I arrive, but after that if you’d like to catch up _ ’

Another text pops up, almost as soon as he’s read the last one.

‘ _ ugh! debriefing _ ’

Jesse smirks, shuffling down the hall glancing up for a second to see if there’s anyone around. No one.

‘ _ that sounds nice _ ’

‘ _ Darlflin _ ’

_ ‘❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) _ ’

There is a long pause between when Hanzo receives the message and when he looks at it. There’s no response for a long time. Jesse just shrugs and puts his phone back in his pocket. Breakfast first. He can worry later.

  


They agree to meet somewhere private, somewhere Hanzo won’t be too embarrassed to touch and kiss Jesse, still uncomfortable with public displays of affection. The training room, and Athena’s agreed to keep it cleaned out for the two of them. Jesse can’t help but feel, in the back of his mind, like this’ll be a nice, private way to let him down if Hanzo decides he’s done with this.

He knows he’s kind of huge. Obviously he does, he would have to be stupid to not see how big he is now, and despite himself, Jesse can’t help but worry about it. Hanzo hasn’t seen him like this, doesn’t know yet how big he is. How his overfed body wobbles and jiggles with his every move. He’d left just after Jesse’d started putting on weight, when he was still making himself sick every night, devouring anything he could get his hands on in the hopes it’d help him get a bit bigger (now he’s got Athena to help him plan out huge meals and snacks when they’ll be convenient, and order him whatever he needs without having to ask anyone else). Hanzo had loved his pudge back then, sure, but back then he’d barely had any pudge to him, just a round belly that, at it’s biggest, pulled at his shirt a little, maybe it’d hang at his waistband a little if he’d really overdone it, and a vague softness all over. Now he’s so much bigger, easily twice the weight he was then. More than that, likely.

“‘Thena?” Jesse has a nervous grin, and he knows he’s not doing his shirt any good with the way he’s pulling at it, but he can’t help it. He’s too nervous now. “How much, how much’ve I put on since Hanzo left?”

She takes a slight, likely unnecessary pause, and Jesse grabs at his belly with one hand for comfort, curling his fingers under the edge of it’s overhang. And then she speaks. “Approximately one hundred and eighteen pounds.” There’s another pause, as if she’s stopping to think, when Jesse knows she’s likely already made her decision. Just being polite to him. “Would you like me to inform agent Shimada of this?”

Quickly, Jesse shakes his head. Pulls back a bit, chuckling. “Naw, s’too late for that. At this point all I c’n do is wait for him to show up, an’ see how he feels. Should be fine, though.” He shakes his head, trying to be as sure as he was this morning. “He  _ wanted _ to see me get fat, after all.”

Athena is quiet at that, and Jesse takes it as her agreement. With a grunt, he moves, deciding to go sit if Hanzo’s going to be taking much longer. Finds himself thinking, again, about how easy it’s been to get Athena to help him out with this. Wondering if she gets anything out of doing this to him, if god programs feel arousal, if they can have kinks as abstract as-

Athena distracts Jesse from that line of thought with a polite “Agent Shimada will be here shortly.” and Jesse nods. Gets to his feet with a soft grunt. Smiles up at her, tipping his hat in thanks.

He’s just able to get to his feet, when the door opens, and all the uncertainty comes flooding back into Jesse’s gut again. He takes a deep breath, and tries to find calm.

“Hanzo?” Jesse turns to the figure standing in the doorway thankfully close. M’over here, darlin’.”

Hanzo says nothing, but comes closer. Jesse can see the shock running across his features, as he sees Jesse. Takes in his size.

“Yeah, I put on a bit of weight, I guess.” He chuckles, jiggling his gut with one hand absently. “I figured it’d be fine, since we’d been… talkin’ bout me puttin on some weight before you left.”

Hanzo creeps closer still, still silent. Still taking in all of Jesse.

“Darlin?” He’s too afraid to look at Hanzo, as the man draws even closer, close enough that he can see every roll and curve. “You ain’t said anything yet…. I-I, if you’ve changed your mind about, all of this, I...” Jesse spreads one hand across his voluminous gut. “That’s fine. This ain’t… Something I can’t undo, you know?” Hanzo’s silence is damning, and Jesse tries to keep his breathing steady. “Just tell me if it’s t-too much, or-”

Before he can finish that thought Hanzo silences him, taking another step forward and pressing one hand to his pillowy belly wordlessly. Takes a handful of Jesse’s pudge, and gently squeezes it, as if he’s contemplating something. Jesse dares to take a glance at his face, but his expression is too difficult to read.

After a long, heavy moment, Hanzo finally speaks. “I have… many regrets, you know this.” His voice is soft, delicate. “I, I regret what I did to my brother. I regret not leaving the clan with him. I regret not pursuing you sooner. But this...” Jesse’s gut gets another soft squeeze, and Hanzo’s other hand goes to settle at his side. “I have almost no regrets about this.”

Jesse gives a soft groan of relief, and his shoulder slump as he relaxes. Gives a confused snort, but before he can say anything Hanzo is speaking.

“My only regret is having been gone so long.” He pushes even closer, and now Jesse’s belly is pressed up against his front. When Jesse looks at him, he sees that Hanzo isn’t looking at him. He’s staring down at Jesse’s wide stomach, a lost, content look on his face. “I wish I had been here with you, able to watch you grow. Able to  _ help _ you, and ensure you never believed I could have anything less than adoration for you. For this...”

Jesse can’t stop the confident chuckle that rolls out of him at that. Reaches to pull Hanzo a little closer, feeling relaxed again. “Well darlin’...” As he speaks, his wide belly gives a soft, barely audible grumble, appetite resurfacing. “I think I got a little bit a’growin’ left to do, if that’s what you had in mind.”

Hanzo’s body untenses ever so slightly, and he smiles. Doesn’t move from where he’s all but collapsed into Jesse’s girthy body, but smiles up at him all the same. “I would love this.”


End file.
